Spilling Over
by Anti-Dimentio-chan
Summary: EDITED SUMMARY! My name is Arekushi Suitiera, I've fallen in love with my best friend and captain.We might find love and lose friends as we go through life. GinXOC,RukiaXoc,OcXOc,Me OC XToshiro, and more couples inside. MOMOXAIZEN, 8D
1. Stats

STATISTICS.

Nitsu Matsuko: Substitute Captain (Squad 3)

Bankai: Burakkukurousutoraiku (Black Crow Strike)

Colin Esper: Captain (Squad 5)

Bankai:

Me (Arekushi Suitiera): Substitute Captain (Squad 10)

Bankai: Amekuren (Rain Wave or Waves of Rain)

Celestial Mitsuki: Third seat, division 5

Bankai: Aquarius (but She hasn't unlocked it yet)

Devin Kuchiki: (Undecided, most likely 7th seat in Squad 13)

Bankai: (Unknown)

A.N.: I'm going to start making and updating with or without reviews (On request of my friend)

So do as you please.

And the Stats are a bit late, but, oh well.

Bye! AND REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE.


	2. Starting Out

A.n.: Sorry about the other fiction, you guys…

This one I'm trying to keep more in character. Heh….Well, Toshiro, Want to do the Disclaimer?

Toshiro:*slaps head* Sunnie-sama does not own Bleach, only herself and her OCs.

Me: On with the story!

################################Spilling Over###########################################

*****************************chapter one**********************************************

I walked through the halls of Tenth Division, carrying some paperwork.

Rangiku Matsumoto, our FukiTaichou, Always acted as if paperwork was the Plague…

I knocked on Captain Hitsugaya's office door. "Arekushi Suitiera, permission to enter?"

"Permission granted….._yawn_…." came a tired voice from behind the door.

I opened the door and saw a pile of paper work on my desk, I also saw a very tired captain Hitsugaya and he had even MORE paperwork than I did!

"Matsumoto-San not do paperwork again?" I asked, smiling a bit.

"What's with that woman, any ways? All she does is go out shopping, to drink, OR to just screw around!"

He said, trying to keep from nodding off, his scowl was larger this morning….

"I have some business to discuss with Captain Esper and Captain Nitsu….I'll be back soon to help you, I promise!" I said setting the paper work down on my desk.

"Sure…." Hitsugaya grumbled, signing more papers.

Once I was out in the hall, I went to fifth Division, Third division Taichou was going to be there as well.

"Arekushi Suitiera, permission to enter?" I asked, knocking on the door.

"What do you think?" A familiar voice came from behind the door.

"Hey, Are-chan! " Nitsu greeted me with a hug. Are Matsumoto and her related?

"Hi Nitsu Matsuko, Colin-taichou." I said as I escaped Nitsu's death hug.

Colin started to laugh.

"Awww….you don't call ME Nitsu-taichou?" She said, pouting.

"Because, You're not mature enough, Nitsukay!" I said.

"DON'T CALL ME NITSUKAY!!!!!" She screamed, trying to strangle me.

I dodged her hands and ran over by Captain Esper.

On the other hand, he was doubling over from laughter.

"It's really not that funny." I said, dodging Nitsu again.

"aha…yes…hahaha…..it….ha-ha..is! Hahahah!" He was crying now.

I gave him a death glare when Captain Ichimaru came in, along with….

Captain Hitsugaya?!

" Ahh! Taichou!" Nitsu and I could feel the blood rushing to our cheeks.

Gin's grin got wider, while Hitsugaya's eye twitched.

"ACK! Sorry, taichou! So sorry!" I bowed as if he was the king of the world.

He sighed and slapped his forehead. " I thought you said you had _Important _business to attend to?"

His eyes narrowed. I became teary eyed.

"They got in an argument." Captain Esper finally said.

"Is that so, Arekushi-taichou?" He asked looking at me with the same scowl.

"Y-yes taichou. Please forgive me!" I said, trying not to get him mad at me.

Because in truth, I really liked him. But every time I tried to tell him, I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"I guess that's okay then…" He said looking away, and going out the door.

When he had left, Nitsu said "Why do you put up with his attitude? If Ichi-sama acted like that, I'd kick his ass into the sky. He'd land back in Hueco Mundo!" I looked at her worriedly.

"Because….I really like him… But I'm just so shy…." I looked down again.

Captain Esper got up from his chair. "Meeting adjourned then." He said, leading me and Nitsu outside his office.

Once I had got outside, I bumped into the couple I had first helped get together!

"Devin-sama! Rukia-Sempai!" I exclaimed.

A.N.: Ooooh! A bit of a cliffy there, huh?

I tried to keep to the best of being in character.

Reviews are much appreciated!

No flamers please!

I want at LEAST 3 reviews to keep this story going!

Until then, sayonara!


	3. 13th Arrancar Marigold Schiffer!

A.N.: I do not own Bleach.

I also don't own any of the songs.

Toshiro: …As she said.

----------------------------------------------------Chapter two---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Devin-sama! Rukia-sempai!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Arekushi-taichou!" Devin said in a cheerful tone.

"Captain Suiteira." Rukia bowed a bit.

I smiled. It was nice to see them again.

"So how are you and Hitsugaya-tachou doing???" Devin asked, looking ultra curious.

My face became instantly red and a vein popped on me and Rukia's heads.

PUNCH!

Rukia bonked Devin on his head. "YOU DON'T JUST GO BUTT IN AND ASK ABOUT PEOPLE'S PERSONAL LIVES!!!!" She said, hitting him again.

I walked away slowly. As I did, I looked up at the sky. Gray. "_It's going to rain…."_ I thought.

I loved the rain, everyone knew I did. All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly came up to me.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder is launching an attack on Seireitei!"_

" _Oh no!"_ I thought. _" An intruder, now?!"_

I saw the intruder, she wore a mask, so I couldn't see her face, I could only tell that she was part Arrancar. Captain Esper was already there, ready to fight.

Captain Esper drew his sword at her. She easily knocked him out of the way.

"Grrr….From the Heavens to the Earth...crash…HERUTSUKA!!!" He yelled, as lighting blasted from the tip of his sword. He was using Bankai…already?

"As if that will help you." She chuckled cruelly as lightning shot towards her.

I watched as she grabbed the lightning in her bare hand and crushed it.

Captain Esper's eyes widened. "How did you….Who are you?!" He said pointing his Zanpaktou at her.

She removed her mask. I gasped at what I saw. It was…

"Arrancar number 13, Schiffer Marigold."She said, smirking.

"Marigold! Why are you- What has gotten into you?!" I screamed, as Captain Esper looked at both of us in confusion.

"Why? You should know, Ame-chan." She said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I really don't! Why?! Tell me, I demand to know!" I replied as a small tear fell down my cheek.

"Because, Seireitei was the one who killed my husband, Schiffer Ulquiorra!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face.

"And now…I'm avenging him!" She yelled, unsheathing her sword and lunging at me.

"Marigold…why….?" I said.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Marigold had stabbed me.

"No…." I said as I was cut down. I saw a look of satisfactory on Marigold's face.

"_So this is how you repay your friend…by trying to kill her…"_I thought as I fell.

"Arekushi-taichou!" Captain Esper yelled after me. But he couldn't save me, because she lunged at him after she stabbed me.

I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground. I coughed up blood.

Then I forced my eyes open and saw Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Taichou…." I murmured, then I blacked out.

---------------------------------------------------------Rise by Origa------------------------------------------------------------

Save your tears

For the day

When our pain is far behind

On your feet

Come with me

We are soldiers stand or die

Save your fears

Take your place

Save them for the judgment day

Fast and free

Follow me

Time to make the sacrifice

We rise or fall

____________________Captain Esper's POV________________________________________________

I had to block almost every attack that crazy Arrancar was throwing at me.

Then Captain Hitsugaya threw an attack at her.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" I said, surprised that it was him.

"I think if we combine our Bankai into one attack, it should defeat her." He told me.

"You really think so?" I asked, blinking a couple of times. He nodded.

"Well if you say so…BANKAI! Tsurake…HERUTSUKA!!!" I yelled, releasing my bankai.

"Ban…kai! Daiguren….HYOURINMARU!" Hitsugaya yelled, releasing his Bankai as well.

"You ready?" He asked, taking a glance at Arekushi-taichou.

"Hell yeah!" I said as we both jumped at Marigold.

A.N.: Longer chapter this time!

REVIEW, IT MAKES YOU STRONGER! AND ME STRONGER TOO!

2-3 reviews for next chapter.

Toshiro: Ice cream for all reviewers!

Esper-san: PLZ REVIEW!


	4. Romance on Valentine's Day

A.N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S!!!!

CAPTAIN ESPER BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND IN MY SCHOOL.

Toshiro: …Loud aren't we today?*Glares at me*

Captain Esper: Very. No more Bleach episodes for you.*hits me in the head with my only Bleach volume. (# 26)*

Captain Esper's POV************************************************

I looked behind myself at Arekushi-taichou, she was stirring at first, then she woke up from her state.

I couldn't help but smile as I saw the determined look on her face.

"Arekushi! Come and help us!" I yelled to her, she nodded her head and jumped up to our sides.

My POV************************************************************

I got up from where I was set down by Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Arekushi! Come and help us!" Captain Esper yelled to me.

I nodded and jumped up to Hitsugaya and Esper-taichou's sides.

I was going to use Bankai.

"Ban…kai! Ichibi Amekuren!!!!" I said as two wings made out of water and a cat tail made out of water emerged from my back.

We all attacked at once, making an undodgable wave.

She screamed as she felt the pain surround her.

Then she fell to the ground, panting.

"A-Arekushi…." She said as her eyes fixed on mine.

I didn't hold back.

I stabbed my Zanpaktou through her heart.

"I'm sorry….Marigold….maybe we'll meet again one day…" I said as a small tear fell down my cheek.

"Yeah….and now I'll be able to see Ullqee-kun….Thank you…." She mumbled as her body dissolved.

After a few seconds, I ran to Toshiro and cried into his shoulder.

He became surprised at first then patted me on my back.

I smiled at his kindness. I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow since it was Valentine's Day.

---------------------------------------------Next Day------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Taichou!!!~" Celestial sang as she walked through the door to fifth division.

"Ah….Hello Celestial…." Captain Esper groaned. Today was Valentine's Day….

"I came to drop off some paperwork. Anything you want to tell or give me??" She asked eager to hear his answer. She had been crushing on her taichou ever since he had become….well, Taichou!

"Y'know what? Screw the paperwork!" He yelled as he jumped up from his seat, making Celestial jump too.

In a quick motion (maybe even Shunpo…) He pinned Celestial against the wall.

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!" Celestial squealed as she shot open her eyes.

And just as quickly, he pressed his lips on to Celestial's.

After he broke the kiss he turned his head, blushing madly.

"Sorry if I startled you…." He said as his face became redder.

"Taichou…You just…." Celestial said putting her hands to her mouth as her eyes became very wide.

Captain Esper turned his back to her and said "Thank you for bringing the paper work…"

Tears began to fall down the girl's face.

"So that's it…? You take my first kiss and then you just act as if it means nothing?" She asked looking at her Captain. He turned around and glared at her, but she glared back with teary eyes.

"What? I thought that's what you've been begging for me to do?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She clutched her arm. "I wouldn't want you to be so forceful….and I wanted it to be on your own free will……" She said looking down at the ground.

He blinked. "On my own free will…?"

"Yeah…." She said letting more tears fall.

"Well…THIS is on my free will." He said, holding her in his arms.

She looked up at him, when he kissed her lightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Celestial."

My POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arekushi Suitiera!!! I need help with the door Taichou!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, strained from

The weight of the paper work.

He opened the door, with a confused look on his face, and took half of my load.

"Why do you always insist on doing this much paper work? You really don't have to. " He said, looking half happy, half angry.

I smiled. I wish I had the courage to come out and tell him how I feel.

"OH! Before I forget I got you this!" I said as I handed him a small Ziploc bag with water melon in it.

"W-water melon?" He said looking to me then back to the bag, and vice versa.

I giggled. He really liked watermelon.

"Yep, just for you, Taichou!~" I sang as I began to leave. But Toshiro grabbed my arm.

"Hmm? What's up Taichou?" I asked looking at his blue-green eyes.

For the first time ever, his expression softened and he smiled.

I gasped as he pulled me towards him and entwined his fingers with mine.

He gazed at me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Arekushi-taichou." He said as he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes as well

"_Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Taichou…"_

--------------------------------------------That night----------------------------------------------------------

Me, Toshiro, Captain Esper, Celestial, Nitsu, and Gin all went out for Ramen.

Just as Esper-taichou was walking, He dropped his bowl on Nisu-taichou's head.

"COLINNNNNNN…." She growled, to think he would make her look like a fool in front of her boyfriend!

"NITSUYOUCAN'THURTCOLINTAICHOUNOOOOOOO!!!!" I yelled as I restrained her.

"LEMMEAT'EM!!!!!!!" She yelled, trying to claw her way out of my grasp.

Celestial laughed. Toshiro's eye twitched. I was in partial pain.

--------------------------------Back at me, Nitsu, and Celestial's room----------------------------------------------

We all looked at each other and gave a cheer

We knew our love lives were very dear

They hold us close

Never too far

Doesn't matter if they had to go coast to coast

We found them, but before we were so blue

But now their love has reached out, it's all unbelievably true.

A.N.: Crappy poetry at the end of this very long chapter!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T REVIEW.

REVIEWS ARE NICE THOUGH!

NO, NO, NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	5. Random wierd taichous

A.N.: If you really don't know…READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!

Toshiro: Wow….She's been pushed to the edge…..

I woke up thinking what happened was just a dream.

Toshiro? Kissing? ME? I couldn't believe my eyes.

But it was so nice… to actually feel warmth in my life.

My whole life had be freezing it seemed.

I died from crying so hard I couldn't breathe….

I also died in the rain.

I shook to sad thoughts from my mind as I made my way to my closet.

I threw on my Captain's uniform and rushed out the door to Tenth Division.

---------------------At 10th Division------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arekushi Suitiera! Permission to-"

"What do you honestly think?"

I smiled and opened the door.

Hitsugaya instantly got up and walked over to me.

"Hiya Hitsugaya-taichou-"

"It's Toshiro."

"What?"

"I said 'It's Toshiro'."

"'Kay then Toshiro!" I said, cheerfulness in my voice.

Right before I began to start towards my desk, he gave me a small kiss on my lips.

I smiled and sat down, beginning to do paperwork again.

Then Matsumoto came in.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!!" Me and Toshiro yelled at the same time.

Matsumoto laughed. "So you finally told her, Taichou?" She said, grinning widely.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAT?!" I screamed, looking at Toshiro.

Toshiro just blushed.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------With Captain Esper---------------------------------------------------

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anytime and anywhere at all, down here in the deep blue seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa…."

Bottles of sake were lying on the floor while Captain Esper and Celestial were singing random songs for karaoke.

When Nitsu came in, her eye twitched.

Captain Esper had a bottle of sake in one hand and had his other arm around Celestial's waist.

While Celestial had a bottle of sake in one of her arms, was swinging and singing to the random songs.

When she finally saw Nitsu she said "Oi, Nitsukay…..Want some sake?"

"Hell no, Celeste. I just wanted to drop of some damn paper work!" Nitsu said leaving immediately.

"Oi, what's her problem?" Captain Esper said, His eyes right on Celestial's.

"I dunno Taichou…." Celestial said, her voice slurring.

And they went back to singing karaoke.

Meanwhile…Nitsu and Gin were out on their date.

"So how'd you handle da taichou?"

"I just left, plain and simple."

"So whatcha' say to 'em?"

"I said 'Hell no Celeste. I just wanted to drop off some damn paper work!'!"

"Heh! You sure did take care of them!"

"Heh….well, see you tomorrow Gin-kun!"

And with her good-bye she began to walk away, but Gin stopped her.

Before he could say anything, she stood on her tip toes, and put her lips on Gin's.

After that, all he said was "Bai Bai Hime."

A.N.: Shorter chapter this time.

I hope you liked it.

Review if you want to.

BUT YOU KNOW THE BUTTON UNDER THESE WORDS IS JUST BEGGING YOU TO CLICK IT.

Celestial: No flames or I and my taichou-kun will beat you up!

Nitsu: Review or I'll kick your-*I hit her in head*

Me: EVERYONE BE NICE!!!! NO FORCING!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BAI BAI!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. I can't be near you anymore

A.N: If you don't really know, read the other chaps.

Toshiro: Something sad's going to happen…right?

Me: Yep.

As soon as I got out of tenth division (it was already night time)

I went for a walk. But I felt some strong spiritual pressure following me.

I turned around to find a strange looking Arrancar.

He had legs like a spider, and a mask with fangs, DRIPPING with venom.

When I drew my Zanpaktou, he lunged at me.

I was ready, and chopped off one of his legs. Blood spatters were on the ground now.

He jumped up in the air, and I followed him.

I took a couple more jumps at him, when he hit me in the face with one of his other legs.

I slid back, but I got back up. But he was prepared.

He licked the end of one of his legs, making the end full with venom, and shot it towards me, like an arrow.

My eyes closed. I waited for the pain, because it was too fast. But it never came. All I felt were arms wrapping around me, and something warm and wet come onto my face.

I forced my eyes open. Blood was on my face.

"T-t…Toshiro…."

My eyes were forming tears, but he tried to smile at me.

I finally couldn't take it…the tears came out…but they were the tears no one would think was ever possible to cry. Blood tears.

"Please don't cry….I'll be fine." He lied. I could see he was in a lot of pain.

"I-I-I'll…I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!" I screamed trying to get out of Hitsugaya's arms.

This made him only hold me closer.

I cried more bloody tears, as I gave in.

"I want to protect you…You're not going to get hurt as long as I can prevent it." He said coldly.

My eyes became blood red. I grew cat ears and two cat tails.

"Rainfall…AMEKUREN!!!" I screamed as I got out of Toshiro's grasp.

I sliced through the powerful Arrancar with a single flick of my wrist.

I started to fall towards the ground from exhaustion, But Toshiro caught me again.

I felt as we both hit the ground.

After a few seconds, I picked up my cell phone and dialed Celestial's number.

"Hey, Are-chan! What's up?" She said through the phone.

"Help us…Me and Toshiro were attacked…we're on the ground and we can't really move." I replied trying to move.

"OMI GOSH, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE WITH MY TAICHOU!!!!!!!!" She said as she hung up.

I waited with Toshiro. After a minute, I saw Captain Esper and Celestial, along with Unohana, Nitsu, and Ukitake.

I felt Celestial pick me up. And I saw Ukitake pick up Toshiro.

"S-s…Shiro-chan…" I said as I felt weaker.

Unohana's eyes widened. "It looks like he has a venom injury!" She exclaimed.

It took everything in my body not to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------Next Day-------------------------------------------------------

I saw Toshiro all bandaged up in a bed.

"I have some bad news…" Unohana said, looking away.

"What is it?" I asked. I was truly afraid of what she'd say.

"He…might not make it…" She said, trying not to cry herself.

My eyes widened. Hot, stinging tears came out.

_Just like the day I died…._

I hurt so much on the inside…

It hurt more than anything I had ever felt now.

I wanted to scream and kill myself.

"_I don't deserve to live…It's my fault Toshiro got hurt and might die now…"_I thought

I gasped as I saw Toshiro open his eyes.

"Are-chan…"

"Taichou…."

I hugged him a bit. I could feel more tears come out.

Then I felt something on my lips.

When it was gone I cried more.

"Taichou…I can't be near you anymore." I said, looking away.

His eyes widened.

________________________________________Toshiro's POV__________________________________

"Taichou…I can't be near you anymore." She said, looking away.

My eyes widened.

"Why can't you, Are-chan?" I asked, feeling hurt.

I didn't get why she said that.

"Because, I'll only hurt you more! I don't want to go through with that!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands.

I sighed.

"It's not your fault. I'll be fine." I said, running one of my hands through my hair.

"It IS my fault, Taichou! You don't even BEGIN to understand how bad I feel! You might even DIE because of me!" She said, clutching her hands into fists at her sides.

I looked away from her.

She did too, I don't know why though.

I saw her start to leave, when I said "Are-chan! I need to speak to you in private! Unohana?"

"O-of course sir." She said, as she left, shutting the door.

"What?" she asked as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"I need to tell you something." I said, sighing again.

________________________________________My POV______________________________________

"I need to tell you something." He said, sighing again.

"No." I refused.

"Are-"

"I said 'NO'. I'm not going to be near you. I've already hurt you once, I'm not about to do it again."

I said as I left.

-----------------------------------------------4 AM Forever-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yesterday I lost my closest friend

Yesterday I wanted time to end

I wonder if my heart will ever mend

I just let you slip away

4 Am Forever

Maybe I'll never see you smile again

Maybe you thought that it was all pretend

All these words that I could never send

I just let them slip away

4 AM Forever

Why don't you hear me when I'm calling out to you?

Why don't you listen when I try to make it through?

Good-bye, Good-bye, Good-bye

You never know

Hold a little tighter

4 AM forever

A.N: I thought the song was somewhat fitting.

Review if you want, But I don't force you to!~


	7. All because of Toshiro's little Hollow

A.N.: For disclaimer look in earlier chapters.

Captain Esper: Yes.

Me: Do we have a song today?

Toshiro: Yep.

Me: Announce it please!

Toshiro and Captain Esper: *sigh…*

Arekushi-sama doesn't own the song 'Rolling Star'; it belongs to Yui.

Me: I only own MY oc's! And I don't own Chao, SEGA does! On with the story!

I ran very far from the place where I had broken up with Toshiro.

When I finally stopped, I sat down under a Sakura Tree.

*Flash back*

"_Hi, are you the new Substitute Taichou everyone's been talking about?" The white haired boy asked me coldly. I looked up at him. Why would he be out under a Sakura Tree?_

"_Hai." I replied, looking down. I wrapped my arms around my legs._

_A small Hollow emerged on top of the boy's head._

"_Ah! There's a-"I was cut off._

"_He's friendly. He doesn't eat souls, he eats Blueberries." He replied, as he did, he patted the Hollow on its head and it purred. Then I noticed it had the hole in its head instead of chest, It had a fox tail, angel like wings for ears, emerald eyes *think Ulquiorra*, and every part of its body was white. Its ears were like its mask or something…_

_I smiled. It smiled back, revealing tiny fangs. I laughed._

"_He's really cute…what's his name?" I asked, standing up._

"_His name is Miichi." He said, looking away with a scowl._

"_AWW! Kawaii name! Can I pet him?" I asked, reaching my hand towards him._

"_Sure..." He said looking back at me, same scowl in place._

_I petted the small hollow on his head. He had small fur on his body… pure white fur…_

_He purred again, only louder._

_I laughed; his eyes shut a bit, a sign of being annoyed._

"_So who're you?" I asked._

"_My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro…Captain of Tenth Division." He replied in a monotone voice._

"_Ah! We'll be working together then! I'm Arekushi Suitiera. Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taichou." I said, giggling a bit. He gave me an 'I have a headache, could you please shut up?' face. I laughed again._

_A few years later…when we were becoming good friends, a whole army of Hollows attacked the World of the Living. My modified soul, Cutey, who was in a Chao plushie *and also thought I was her mother* came along with me to fight also with Toshiro and Miichi._

_After we only had one Hollow left to kill, Miichi began to attack, but was stabbed through his heart by the horn in the Hollow's mask. I screamed, Cutey began to cry, Toshiro gasped._

_As he did, he Shunpo'd over to catch the fallen Hollow which was his pet. The little Hollow had a greenish kind of blood. But just as the Little Hollow had opened his eyes, they dulled, glassed over, and closed._

_After a few seconds…both Hollows bodies had dissolved. And I and Toshiro both began to cry._

*Flashback over*

I lied down under the tree as I began to sing the song that reminded me of Toshiro.

"Mou gaman bakka shiterannai yo

Iitai koto wa iwanakucha

Kaerimichi yuugure no basu tei

Ochikonda senaka ni Bye Bye Bye

Kimi no Fighting Pose misenakya Oh! Oh!

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling Days

Koronjattatte ii n ja nai no

Son toki wa waratte ageru

Norikonda basu no oku kara

Chiisaku hohoemi ga mieta

Kimi o tayori ni shiteru yo Oh! Oh!

Yume ni made mita you na Sweet Love

Koibito-tachi wa kakurega o sagasu no

Demo genjitsu wa aenai hi ga

Tsuzukinagara mo shinjiteru no Rolling Days

Tsumazuitatte Way to go!!

Yeah!! Yeah!! Doro-darake Rolling Star!!

Naru beku egao de itai keredo

Mamorinuku tame ni wa shikatanai desho?

Kitto uso nante sou imi o motanai no

~All my loving

Sou ja nakya yatterannai

Yume ni made mita you na sekai wa

Arasoi mo naku heiwa na nichijou

Demo genjitsu wa hibi torabutte

Tama ni kuyandari shiteru sonna Rolling Days

…Sou wakatteru tte

Tsumazuitatte Way to go!!

Yeah!! Yeah!! Doro-darake Rolling Star!!

I just can't stand it anymore

I've got to say what I want to say

On our way home, at the bus stop in dusk

It was Bye Bye Bye to your sunken back

You must show me your Fighting Pose, Oh! Oh!

In the world that I even dreamed of

The normal days are peaceful without struggle

But the reality is that the days are troubling

And I get frustrated sometimes, on such Rolling days

Even if you tripped, wouldn't it be fine?

At such moments, I'd laugh for you

From the back of the bus that I boarded

I could see a faint smile on you

I'm relying on you, Oh! Oh!

In the Sweet Love that I even dreamed of

Lovers search for a hiding place

But even in the reality of days when we can't meet

Continue, I believe in the Rolling days

Even if you stumbled, Way to go!!

Yeah!! Yeah!! A Rolling star covered in mud!!

I want to have a smile for as long as I can

But I've got to do the inevitable to protect you to the end, right?

Certainly lies, that's right, don't hold meaning

~All my loving

If it's not so, then I won't do it

In the world that I even dreamed of

The normal days are peaceful without struggle

But the reality is that the days are troubling

And I get frustrated sometimes, on such Rolling days

…That's right, I know it

Even if you stumbled, Way to go!!

Yeah!! Yeah!! A Rolling star covered in mud!!"

I sang and then sighed.

I really missed Toshiro.

A.N.: Yeps! I've been listening to that song forever now.

And remember…Toshiro is AWESOMESAUSE!!!!!!!!

Toshiro: She's just excited because she finally gets to go on her Great Wal Mart and Taco Adventure. *slaps head*

Me: YES! WOOT!

Reviews are muchly appreciated!

No Flamies Please!

Toshiro and Esper-taichou: or else….*unsheathe Zanpaktou*


	8. Making up Baby,it's you

A.N.: T_T I and Toshiro will probably get back together now.

THANK YOU MY REVIEWER

darkX0Xninja

This chapter will be very good!

Read earlier chaps for disclaimer.

And I don't own this song either…I don't know whom it belongs to auhgh….

BUT IT IS CALLED "Baby, It's you."

ON WITH DA STORY!!!!!!!!!

-----------------Narrator's POV---------------------------

Toshiro just lied down and thought about what just happened.

He couldn't stand it, even if so he was to die; he had to find his Substitute Captain. He got off of the bed and shunpo'd out the door.

Unohana was utterly scared and confused when she found the room empty.

Toshiro had run for hours, searching for Arekushi.

He longed to just see her, once more. He sighed. How could he convince her that it wasn't her fault at all?

After he had searched everywhere he thought she would be, he thought of one last place to look. The place where they had first met: The Sakura tree.

He ran off to that destination, hoping to find the girl his heart was yearning for.

------------My POV---------------------------------------------

I began to cry, I really did miss Toshiro, but if I was going to hurt him, I'd rather go heartbroken. He had saved me so many times from what I had thought would be my doom. He did have a very caring heart; he just wanted to conceal it. I sighed through my tears. If I was going to be a hindrance or burden to him or anyone else, I'd rather just not do anything.

After I had stopped crying, I felt strong spiritual pressure.

After I had just noticed it, I felt arms wrap around me.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Toshiro ask.

"Why did you come to look for me, Hitsugaya-taichou? I didn't want you to come here." I said coldly.

"I don't want you to leave. It really hurt me how much you seemed like you didn't care." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. "You acted as if what we had was nothing, but I know there was something…how can you throw that away so easily?"

Tears began to fall from my eyes again. "Fr-Frío-kun…"

"I love you…I don't want to lose you…Are-chan…" He let some tears fall too.

"I-I love you too…taichou…" I said as I hugged him back.

After we stopped hugging each other…it began to rain. I smiled as the raindrops fell on me and Toshiro. After I looked back at him, he smiled and pulled me close to him. When he did, he kissed me, not too hard, but not softly either. It was like the perfect kiss. I kissed him back, knowing he was my true love. I never wanted to leave him, I knew now that I always wanted to stay with him forever. I knew he smiled under the kiss, which I did too. But after a couple minutes, breathing became a problem so we had to end that perfect moment in time. After we had a couple moments to catch our breaths, he entwined his fingers with mine.

"I really do love you…" He said as he smiled softly at me.

"And I really love you…" I said as I cuddled up to him.

My eyes closed and I heard Toshiro begin to sing.

"OH BABY…

OH YEAH…

OH…

Kimi wa itsu kono machi

Taikutsu dato nageki

Kinou wataru bashou sagashite iru

Kuchizusamu MELODY wa

Sabikakeru SAME OLD SONG

Atarashii uta kobanderu

Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dokoka de

Mirai wo shinjiteru kara

BABY IT'S YOU, sono itami mo

Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te

Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU

Wakarudaro kimi ni wa boku no shisen no imi ga

Yure rumatsu ke wa uso tsukenai

Ijiwaru wa yamenayo boku wa mite rarenai

Kizutsu ku no wa kimi jishin dayo

Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja tari nai

Kimochi gaafureterukara

BABY IT'S YOU karehairo ni

Soma ttayouni shizumu kotomoaru

LET ME BE THE ONE boku gairuyo itsudemo

Kimi no koto mitsu meteru I'M BY YOUR SIDE

BABY IT'S YOU THAT I NEED

BABY THINGS ARE GETTING BETTER

BABY IT'S YOU THAT I WANT

BABY IT'S YOU sono itami mo

Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te

Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU

BABY IT'S ME kimi wa itsumo

Hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru

WE SHOULD BE AS ONE tsumazuitemo kamawanai

Kimi ni ima tsutaetai THE THING CALLED LOVE

Don't you know everything is all right?

Can't you see the future's so bright?

Now you know nothing in the world

Can come between you and me

Don't you know everything is all right?

Can't you see the future is so bright?

Let's hear the voice of peace, hope, pride,

Joy, happiness and love

Oh baby...  
Oh yeah...  
Oh...

In this town you are always bored out of your mind.  
Looking for a way to reach yesterday... (Looking for a place where the sun  
shines...)  
The melody you hum is a song that's beginning to rust over.  
Rejecting new songs, you become uneasy somewhere in your heart,  
Because you believe in the future.

Baby, it's you that pain that you feel will someday fade away to memory.  
You're the only one thinking too much.  
Feel it through your body, let's sway.  
Sad, it's you.  
Baby it's me, you're never all alone. I'm here with you.  
We should be as one  
Even if we stumble...  
It doesn't matter. Right now with you, I want to take you out in the world…"

He finished and as he did, I smiled.

I fell more into his embrace and I drifted off into a soft sleep as I felt Toshiro stroke my hair.

I sighed as I went into my sleeping state.

"BABY IT'S YOU sono itami mo

Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo

YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE kangaezuni kanji te

Karada goto furuwaseyou FUTURE IS YOU

BABY IT'S ME kimi wa itsumo

Hitorijanai boku wa koko ni iru

WE SHOULD BE AS ONE tsumazuitemo kamawanai

Kimi ni ima tsutaetai THE THING CALLED LOVE."

And I love you too…

A.N.: The writing is much different, sorry.

I thought this would be the perfect making-up song for me and Toshi.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Review if you want

NO FLAMES OR I'LL SEND LUPPI'S DEAD SOUL AFTER YOU SO YOU CAN BE ANNOYED FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE LIFE.

Thank you!


	9. The battle begins

A.N.: latest chapter in Spilling Over.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Still dedicated to the first reviewer in here!!!

~~Congratulations, darkXoXninja!!!~~~

*Banzai, banzai!*

For disclaimer look in other chaps.

THANK YOU LOYAL READERS!!!!!

------------------------------------Next day-------------------------------------------------------------

*Narrator's POV*

Devin was walking down in the forest, trying to enjoy himself. But for some strange reason…Rukia did not come back. He stopped when he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure spike dangerously. He unsheathed his Zanpakto as he heard a shrill cry. Rukia's cry.

He sped off towards the scream and saw Rukia, dead, in a pool of blood. He looked around to see who her murderer was. He was caught off guard and metal clashing against metal could be heard.

"Aizen…you son of a-"He said but was cut off when Aizen ran his blade through his chest.

"_With these two out of the way, I can easily get into Seireitei, rebrainwash Gin, and start a new war…" _Aizen thought to himself as he left the two bloody motionless figures behind.

-----------My POV---------------

I skipped my way to tenth division happily. Hitsugaya-kun wasn't going to die because the poison didn't get through his system fully. I mentally cheered and tugged a bit on my shikahusho *plz tell me if I spelt that right...*. And yes, it was like my day off, but I decided to come and help because Matsumoto had gone out for sake with Hisagi and Izuru. I just enjoy being nice to people I guess.

When Amekuren piped up and said

"Stop for a minute."

I did as she asked and soon I saw Toshiro running from tenth with a Hell Butterfly.

"What's going on, Toshiro-jahneh???" I asked as I ran over to him. *Ok, I don't know how to spell it yet, I don't want to go through a whole pop quiz in Japanese again…*

He gave me a straight look and said "It seems your friends Devin and Rukia…have been killed."

I felt small tears coming to my eyes. "W-who would do such a thing…?" I asked as I slumped to my knees. Toshiro knelt down beside me and hugged me a bit. I smiled half heartedly.

"We'll find out soon. I'm sure of it…"

----------At the scene------------------

A gust of wind flew past me; I was separated from Toshiro and others so I was a bit freaked out.

Then I saw their murderer…

"Sosuke Aizen…." I growled. Unsheathing my Zanpakto. He smirked.

"I won't forgive you for hurting ANY of my friends!!!" I screamed as I lunged forward to cut him, he dodged and cut my side. I cried out in pain.

-----------------Narrator's POV------------

Toshiro and Captain Esper both heard Arekushi's scream of pain and rushed off to find her. As soon as they had, they saw her grabbing her side, which was leaking blood, and on the ground panting.

"Are-Chan!" Toshiro exclaimed as he ran to her, and helped her up.

"I…I'll kill you Aizen!!! Cut off all my limbs!!! Use Kido!!! I'll keep coming at you…UNTIL YOU'RE SCREAMING FOR MERCY!!!!" At that moment she told Toshiro to stay back and her eyes now were a crimson red.

"True Form!!!...AMEHIME!!!(Rain Princess)" She yelled as two golden angel wings sprouted on her back, she was dressed in a light green kimono, and she had a vermillion halo.

-----Flash back-----

A baby had been born in a small rain village. The green haired woman looked down proudly at her new born daughter; she had a vermillion halo, golden brown hair, and a strip of bubble gum pink hair on her left side. The mother then was cut off by the sound of two young women's fighting cries.

One had black hair with a sea green strip, a dark blue halo, and black angel wings. She was the one known as KuroAmehime (Black Rain Princess).

The other had silver hair with a pink strip, a golden Halo, and pure white angel wings. She was the one known as Amehime.

They were both in a clash.

The head Rain Goddess *the lady with green hair mentioned earlier* shook her head at the Ying and Yang angels fighting at a time like this.

She cast a freezing and extracting spell on them and took their entities in her hands. The simple thing was killing her off though, so she quickly sealed the two within her daughter's body and said to the rest of the gods, "I...want her name to be Arekushi. She will become the next rain and happiness goddesses…send her to earth so she can live a normal life…until she Becomes Shinigami I hope she doesn't realize her true powers…" And with that, The woman collapsed, leaving the love Goddess with her daughter.

----------End flash back--------

She pulled a sort of bow and arrow from her sleeve and prepared to fight Aizen.

Captain Esper and Hitsugaya both summoned their Bankai and charged at Aizen the same time Arekushi, or more likely, Amehime, did.

They were having a pretty tough time at first, until Amehime shot an arrow at him, knocking him off guard, allowing Hitsugaya to harm him a bit with Hyorinmaru. They all fought until they couldn't fight anymore...until….

"Gaze upon the rainbow Raincloud…AMEKUREN!!!" Amehime screeched out, and now held her Zanpakto. She also grew two cat ears and two cat tails.

She sent a giant wave of red water at Aizen, which would burn, because it is the hottest water in the universes, which stunned him for a while.

Captain Esper took a minute to store up power in one of his Bankai's rain clouds while Toshiro used Hyorinmaru to just barely cut Aizen's arm.

It was going to be a LOOOONG battle.

_____________A.N. _______________________________________

Okay, shorter chapter this time.

I obviously have some dark secrets that we did not know about! 0.0

The rain Goddess/angel powers were all thought up by me and my friends last year in school.

I AM PUTTING A NEW CHARACTER IN NEXT CHAPTER.

Her name is Reina, and she is my best friend in real life.

I'm inviting her over to my house, and we are going to write THE. BEST. CHAPTER. EVER!!!

~~~Ciao!!~


End file.
